Vanea
Vanea (Japanese: ; English dub: ) is a supporting character in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is Egil's sister and the daughter of the Machina chief, Miqol. She is in charge of the construction and repairs to Face Nemesis, and implanted Meyneth into Fiora's body. Vanea is aware of Meyneth's reawakening before anyone else, including Egil. First Meeting Although she is seen in short cutscenes early on, remotely building and repairing Face Nemesis, the party only learns of Vanea while talking to Miqol in the Hidden Machina Village. Just before they leave, he tells them that they might run into Vanea while in the capital, and explains that she does not want to hurt Egil, but does not like what he is doing, and she might help the party. They meet her near the end of Mechonis Field, after the battle with Jade Face. She appears from behind them and tells them that they survived the explosion by the power of Lady Meyneth. She addresses Fiora as Meyneth, and expresses happiness that Jade Face failed to kill them. Sharla protests, claiming that Gadolt would never harm them, but Vanea explains that his Homs memories no longer remain. She goes on to explain why Homs were made into Faced Mechon, and that Zanza is the progenitor of the Homs and once Egil's friend (although it is likely she meant Arglas rather than Zanza). She requests to continue to accompany the group, to try to talk with her brother one last time. The party accepts, and she joins them as a guest for their stay on Mechonis. Agniratha Vanea leads the party to the Data Centre in Agniratha, and after Meyneth shows them the history of Bionis and Mechonis, Vanea tells them that Fiora was chosen as the vessel for Meyneth's soul because she is close to Shulk. When they leave the centre, Vanea tells Shulk to believe in himself and the others and leaves the party to try and persuade Egil not to fight them, although says she is prepared for his refusal. She reaches him slightly before the party does, and asks why he goes so far to destroy Bionis. He replies "The rage of those who were annihilated by the Monado will never dissipate." Vanea pleads for him to think of the living over the dead, and says she does not want to lose him. Egil talks of revenge again until the party arrives. After the party has fought Egil once, he addresses Vanea and says she has sided with Bionis against him, and thus forfeited her right to exist. She replies that she is fine with this, as any of the other Machina would be. He mistakes this to mean that they have all betrayed him as well, and Vanea cries, "You're wrong! The villagers and I... We just wanted all this fighting to stop! Egil... All we wanted was to live with you in peace. Nothing more than that!" Egil dismisses this and summons Yaldabaoth before attacking the party again. Once back on Junks, Vanea apologises for not being able to stop Egil, and having failed her father. Linada tells her there is no need to apologise, but Miqol just sighs. Vanea explains that Egil is in the Mechonis Core, and to stop Mechonis, the core must be destroyed. While the Junks is flying towards the core, Vanea apologises to Fiora for having to use her body to house Meyneth, and expresses curiosity towards how Meyneth is getting along. The Mechonis Core Vanea accompanies the party to the Mechonis Core, and once more pleads for Egil to stop his attacks. She witnesses the defeat of her brother, the rebirth of Zanza and the reawakening of Bionis. When Egil attacks Bionis, she asks again for him to stop, but now because he is too weak to survive the fight rather than because he might win. After Zanza leaves, she rushes to her fallen brother and accepts his apology, saying that she knew it could come to this. Egil bids her to go, and she implores him to come with them, but he remains stubborn and insists on staying and fighting Zanza until the end. She escapes with the party on Junks, and watches the destrucion of Mechonis before weeping for Egil. Epilogue In the ending cutscene, she is seen in the new Colony 9 with Dunban and Miqol, and remarks that she has no doubt that living alongside one another in harmony was what Lady Meyneth and Egil would have wanted. Quests After the Junks arrives at Colony 6 after Mechonis Core, Vanea will stay there as a permanent NPC. Whilst there, she gives quests that allow the party to create the other Replica Monados. * Replica Monado 1 * Replica Monado 2 * Replica Monado 3 * Replica Monado 4 * Replica Monado 5 Gallery 268px-Vanea - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Official art vanea concept.jpg|Concept art of Vanea Vanea in game.png|Vanea as seen in game es:Vanea Category:XC1 Female Characters Category:Machina Category:XC1 Supporting Characters Category:Fallen Arm NPCs Category:Junks NPCs Category:Colony 6 NPCs